


Because being best friends are not enough

by nekokenmasan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, help me, this is too fluffy i got toothaches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekokenmasan/pseuds/nekokenmasan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima likes Yamaguchi, Kuroo and Bokuto are self-proclaimed love gurus, Akaashi deserves the best boyfriend award, Suga and Daichi are relationship goals, Yaku has issues with his height and Lev, Hinata and Kageyma are potential lovers and Kenma just wants to play his game.</p><p>Oh and there is Oikawa and Iwaizumi in their natural habitat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because being best friends are not enough

"Daichi! Nice receive!" It's the second set against Nekoma and Suga is still in full spirits cheering for their team and especially for their captain. Yamaguchi stares at Suga, thinking if he should say something. It's been their third game already, the first team they got to play with was Fukurodani, which of course, they lost with a huge amount of gap between the scores. And then with Shinzen, it was a close fight but the other team was also high on their spirits until the end that led to Karasuno's loss.

 

Even Yamaguchi himself, who keeps on cheering for Tsukishima is already tired, and he's basically doing that for almost his whole life (the cheering for his best friend thing).

 

He coughs, "Uhm, Suga-san, aren't you tired yet? I mean, you've been cheering since the first game."

 

"Eh?" Suga turns to look at him, and then gives him his blinding smile. "Of course I need to cheer for the team! I'm the vice captain!"

 

Yamaguchi squints his eye to his senpai deciding whether he should point out the multiple times Suga only cheered for Daichi, but he decides not to since Suga is already cheering again.

 

The game with Nekoma went fine, but Karasuno lost this game as well. They had been very good: very good at doing flying receives.

 

"That's another point for Nekoma then~" The captain of Nekoma gives off this shit-eating grin to Daichi which in turn gives him a pissed off smile.

 

"Save your words for later City Boy." Tanaka steps in and makes a face to Kuroo. "You won't know whose gonna win until the end of summer break."

 

Apparently, the captains had this bet that whoever team to get most points, would treat the other team to any place they want to eat.

 

"Kuro." Kenma eyes Kuroo for a second and then the captain sighs.

 

"Fine fine, you're no fun Kenma. You should be enjoying this as long as you can."

 

"WE WON'T LOSE!!!" Hinata jumps from nowhere and points at Kuroo, he's visibly shaking but he's trying to mask the fact that he's actually intimidated.

 

"Shouyou.." Kenma mumbles, looking like he was personally victimized by Hinata.

 

"Oy! We're going to stretch now!" Yaku yells at them from the other side of the court. Kenma eagerly runs to him leaving Kuroo, but then Kuroo waves his annoying goodbye, grinning from ears to ears.

 

"Why do I get this feeling that he would be bestfriend with Oikawa if they're on the same team?" Suga sighs. He gives Daichi his water bottle and a towel. 

 

Yamaguchi badly wants to comment that they look so domestic and Suga looks like a house husband.

 

"Thank you." Daichi smiles at Suga, and the latter smiles back. There was something with that smile. Was it fondness? Yamaguchi is not sure but he feels something stir inside him.

 

"Yamaguchi." 

 

"Yamaguchi."

 

"Yamaguchi!"

 

"Huh?" Yamaguchi turns his head and saw Tsukishima frowning at him. Did he do something wrong, again?

 

"I've been calling you for three times? What are you even thinking, spacing out like that?" Tsukishima had his eyebrow raising already.

 

"Sorry, Tsukki." Yamaguchi rubs the back of his neck. "It was nothing... what are you going to say anyway?"

 

Tsukishima stares at him for a moment looking like he's contemplating about something, but then he shrugs it off, "I'm going to practice blocking with Kuroo and Bokuto.....again." He frowns, "They just wouldn't stop pestering me to play with them."

 

Yamaguchi smiles, "Well..that's a great chance, right? I mean first of all Bokuto was a top five ace in the country. And Kuroo is Nekoma's captain, and their plays are really good when it comes to receiving and blocking."

 

Tsukishima mumbles something but not loud enough for Tadashi to hear him.

 

"What, Tsukki? I didn't hear what you said."

 

"Nothing."

 

And then Tsukishima leaves him standing there. Without anything to do, Yamaguchi decides to stretch with Hinata and the others. Ennoshita was leading them since Daichi is conversing with coach Ukai and Takeda sensei, together with Suga. Yamaguchi finds himself looking at the captain and the vice captain, they don't show it but there's just this air around them that shows how close they are. Even though their shoulders are just barely touching, Yamaguchi can actually feel the sparks from where he is, and he silently wonders; it must feel really good being in love (he may or maybe pictured it together with his bestfriend)

 

**

 

"Oya oya?" Kuroo smirks when he saw Tsukishima entering the gym they transferred to.

 

"Oya oya oya?" With the same smirk Bokuto joined Kuroo, trying to scrutinize the Karasuno first year with his gaze.

 

"Please stop it Bokuto-san." Akaashi deadpans on the side.

 

"Oh come on Akaashi," he goes from Kuroo's side to Akaashi's "don't tell me you're not amused by this?"

 

"No I'm not Bokuto-san. You're far worse than him." 

 

"Akaashi, I'm not!" Bokuto looks so scandalize.

 

"Well well~ Did you do it?" Kuroo is the first one to talk to Tsukishima whose been standing there looking like he would rather be anywhere than this place. Akaashi gives him a pitying glance.

 

"...No."

 

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Bokuto shouts. Jumping to plant both his hands on Tsukishima's shoulder and shakes the life out of him. "Four-eyes! Summer's going to end, and if you continue to be like that then we wouldn't be there to help you anymore!"

 

"It's Tsukishima. And I didn't really asked for your help."

 

"But you need our help." Kuroo stands beside him, "and we just gave it to you because we're this nice."

 

Tsukishima gives him a judging stare.

 

"Don't look at me like that." 

 

"Anyway. I think it's okay to take your time." Akaashi pulls Bokuto from gripping Tsukishima's shoulder even more. "It's not like these two has something to say with that. Right?"

 

Akaashi pointedly stares at Kuroo and then Bokuto.

 

"Well at least it just took me 2 months to tell you I love you Akaashi!" Bokuto proudly shouts. And Akaashi might be blushing a little. "Unlike Kuroo who took nearly half his life to tell Kenma about his feelings!"

 

"Excuse me." Kuroo glares at Bokuto. "I just realized my feelings was not platonic when we we're like in middle school! And Kenma absolutely just realized he's gay when I was already gone and went to Nekoma!"

 

"Yeah." Bokuto rolls his eyes, "It must be so hard being a year older than him, and on a separate school because he wasn't like.. your neighbor?" 

 

"Please speak when you're spoken to."

 

Akaashi sighs. Tsukishima might just spaced out the whole ordeal.

 

"I'll tell him eventually, so please stop pushing me by giving me knowing glances every time we have a game or when I'm alone with him, it's distracting." Tsukishima bows, "Now I shall take my leav---"

 

"Enough of the love talk, now let's get playin!" Bokuto tugs his arms (he felt like it could be ripped any moment from now) and forces him to block his spikes.

 

**

 

"So Iwa-chan~"

 

"No."

 

"I didn't even said anything yet!"

 

"No."

 

"So mean!"

 

Oikawa slumps at the couch with his arms crossed while pouting and scrunching his nose because Iwa-chan is so mean.

 

**

 

"Lev, be a man and receive these spikes!" Yaku yells.

 

"As so you know Yaku-san, I'm still a growing boy."

 

"You saying something?" Yaku glares at him with passion, daring him to say something again.

 

"I mean, yes I will be a good student and practice receives!"

 

Hinata snorts at Lev, who just frown at him before receiving Yaku's spikes.

 

"You're not someone who can laugh at his poor receives because you suck at receives yourself." Kageyama points out, while drinking beside him.

 

"I'm better than him!"

 

"Who told you?"

 

"Kenma!"

 

"Well Kenma's not your teammate and Kenma's not your setter so shut your mouth and practice receiving, dumbass!" Kageyama shouts at him and then left him murmuring something to himself that suspiciously sounds like he's cursing Hinata in every way.

 

"Whatever, Kageyama!" He yells, sticking his tongue out.

 

"Ah, young love." Nishinoya comments while looking amuse by his kouhais.

 

"Young love it is." Tanaka side comments.

 

"Huh?" Yamaguchi's eyes widen. "What, young love?"

 

"Oh I thought you would notice!" Nishinoya has this wicked grin on his face, "they totally like each other!"

 

"I see the opposite." Tsukishima double takes and stares at Kageyama and Hinata, arguing again.

 

"Yeah well, that's what you call love-hate relationships." Tanaka nods as if he was so sure at what he's saying.

 

"From Enemies to Friends to Lovers?" Yamaguchi laughs, joining Tanaka at Nishinoya. 

 

"YOU GOT IT YAMAGUCHEY!" Nishinoya slaps his back.

 

The second years finally turns back to practice after a round of laughter leaving Yamaguchi at Tsukishima on their own.

 

"I can actually see them like that?" Yamaguchi chuckles, "they would actually look cute together."

 

"Yamaguchi please refrain yourself from damaging your brain cells."

 

"What?" Yamaguchi laughs, " come on Tsukki, leave your hatred for hot-blooded people for once and take a look at them. They might not be Suga-Daichi senpai cute, but they have their own cuteness."

 

"Are you Yamaguchi Tadashi, talking to me about how cute Hinata and Kageyama is? I thought you're with me in this?" 

 

"I'm with you Tsukki!" He smiles. "Always!"

 

Yamaguchi might not notice but there was this slight pink on Tsukishima's face and he's trying to cover it up from blinking and looking at the side in which Yamaguchi can't see. He also didn't notice how hard Tsukishima was trying not to show the smile creeping up his face.

 

"Tsukki, we both know that..you know many girls actually like you..." Yamaguchi started slowly, he's not looking at Tsukishima though, "but..have you considered dating anyone of them?" He turns his head to him. Now he's looking at Tsukishima, he can see that Yamaguchi asked about it for pure curiosity and nothing else.

 

"Not really." 

 

"Eh? Why?" Yamaguchi has the right to look genuinely confuse. 

 

"I'm not really into...them." Tsukishima decides that since he's bestfriend is already asking about it, he may as well tell him that no Yamaguchi I'm not into girls, I'm into boys, no I'm actually into you but you dense as fuck. But of course he's actually a coward when it comes to his friendship with Yamaguchi that he decides not to tell him that he actually likes him.

 

"Ow.." Yamaguchi looks at him with understanding. He nods and stares at the gym floor, "well...do you like any guy?"

 

"Why are you so interested with my non-existing love life, Yamaguchi?" He asks trying to change the topic because if Yamaguchi pushed even more, he may not be able to control what his mouth might spill, because he's already breathing faster than he usually do and his heart is thrumming more than it should be.

 

"Because.. I don't know.." Yamaguchi shrugs, " Everyone seems to have someone they like, so I was just curious if you have one too. And because I'm your bestfriend!" 

 

"Well..I don't have anyone I like right now. What about you?" FUCK

 

Yeah go fuck yourself, Tsukishima. He can actually hear Kuroo in his mind cursing him for being a pathetic asshole.

 

"No I don't have either." He smiles and glance at Tsukishima for a moment and then sighs, "I guess that makes the two of us. But you know Tsukki, if you have anyone that you like..tell me okay! I'd really like to know!" Yamaguchi looks so happy and Tsukishima has a feeling that his friend is already making scenarios in his head wherein Tsukishima is actually interested in someone.

 

He's Yamaguchi Tadashi oriented damn it.

 

After that they practice as hard as practice can be and by the time they finish it with all the games and punishments they were all tired with their whole body aching. Unconsciously, Tsukishima's mind drifts to the part where Yamaguchi shouted at him because he's being really un-cool in Yamaguchi's vocabulary and thinks if this was all worth it.

 

He decides that yes it is, after remembering Bokuto's mood swings earlier when they're in the game. Man, Akaashi must have it hard. Or so he thinks.

 

"We're already leaving later." Yamaguchi sits beside him at the steps, holding his food. Apparently, the coaches decided that they should end this summer training camp by rewarding all of the teams with food especially meat. "And then we would have the spring high tournament." 

 

"Yeah." Tsukishima says, but his mind is drifting into something more much important. He told himself that he would confess to Yamaguchi before they can come back but it looks like that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

 

"Mind if I sit here?" Kenma asks both of them, he looks like he's uncomfortable by asking them and he's trying to cover his face with his blonde hair.

 

Yamaguchi smiles at him, "No, go ahead."

 

Kenma sits on the side, his back facing them and then he takes his handheld out and started playing quietly not minding the both of them.

 

They saw Tanaka, Nishinoya and Yamamoto trying to intimidate Konoha from Fukurodani who looks like he was about to go talk to Kiyoko, but was stopped by the trio.

 

"I wonder why Noya-san was the leader?"

 

"Apparently, it was because he was the only one who took a slap from Kiyoko senpai."

 

"Tsukishima! You need to eat more!" Daichi comes out from nowhere and nudges him a plate full of meat.

 

"Uh..I can't eat that much.."

 

"You should eat more Tsukishima!" Kuroo joined him his eyes trying to say something mischievous but it was cut when he saw Kenma. "Kenma you should eat too!!!"

 

Kenma visibly flinches and tries to escape, shaking his head. But then Bokuto comes joining in too.

 

"You should eat more Tsukki!!" 

 

"Please stop calling me Tsukki."

 

The whole ordeal went for about 2 minutes until the three captains give up and Kuroo lets Kenma to run away. Tsukishima was left looking like he's gone through a war. Yamaguchi feels like laughing but he stops himself.

 

"I can sense you trying not to laugh at me, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima fixes his glasses.

 

"Sorry, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi laughs, "must be hard to be the favorite player of all three captains."

 

"Tsk. No they're just those kind of annoying family members who always tries to shove you tender, love and care you're not asking for."

 

"Hmm...Tsukki you should eat more."

 

"What the--"

 

Yamaguchi smiles, "What's so wrong? I'm just shoving you some of my tender, love and care too!"

 

Tsukishima is this close to kissing Yamaguchi because he's being so adorable.

 

"I didn't ask for it."

 

"So you won't accept it?" Yamaguchi grins.

 

Tsukishima stares at him for a moment and then he sighs. He takes Yamaguchi's chopsticks and takes a meat from his plate and then shoves it into his mouth. After that he gives the chopsticks back to Yamaguchi.

 

Now it's Yamaguchi staring at him.

 

"What?" Tsukishima asks trying not to stutter or something, "I'm just accepting your tender, love and care whatsoever."

 

Tsukishima might be imagining it or maybe Yamaguchi is really starting to blush. Coughing Yamaguchi tries to cover his face with his hands. Now Tsukishima felt like this is something he should take account for and maybe he has a chance or so with Yamaguchi.

 

"Are you blushing, Yamaguchi?" He tries to put a playful smirk on his face.

 

"W-what? NO!"

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah..It's just hot you know? It's summer."

 

"Yamaguchi."

 

"Hm?"

 

"Hypothetically I have someone I like." Tsukishima looks at him straight in the eye. "And hypothetically I tell you about him, and hypothetically its someone you know, how would you feel?"

 

Yamaguchi looks genuinely confuse for a second and then he frowns but then he tries to conceal it (not that it went past Tsukishima's eyes, he has four damn) by smiling at him.

 

"I would be happy for you of course!" he says, "hypothetically."

 

Tsukishima tries to close the gap between them, "And if hypothetically the one I like, is someone you really really know because it's you what would you feel? And hypothetically what would you answer?" He says it so fast he actually kind of lost his breath and regains it.

 

Yamaguchi looks like he's going to pass out, he's breathing uneven too. "U-uhm.." he gulps, "h-hypothetically..I would uh..feel really really happy that it's hypothetically me and I would hypothetically answer that yes I like you too."

 

"Hmm." Tsukishima leans away from Yamaguchi to give him space. A smile forming at his lips while looking at his bestfriend.

 

"That's interesting."

 

Yamaguchi might as well be as red as a tomato now, "Haha....yeah. That hypothetical question was interesting."

 

There is a silence between them after that. Not the awkward silence, but the silence you can be comfortable with. They gaze at everyone, every team enjoying the food given to them, at Suga trying to put more vegetables at Daichi's plate, at Lev unconciously annoying Yaku, Hinata and Kageyama on their usual banter, Akaashi trying to stop Bokuto from choking, Kuroo trying to feed Kenma again, at Kiyoko, Yachi, Shinzen, Ubugawa and..

 

"I like you." Tsukishima finally says after looking at every couple in here and realizing that he wants to be able to do that with Yamaguchi too. Not that they aren't doing that already, but it feels different to be able to do those things without the glaring line called friendship, he wants to be able to look at Yamaguchi without refraining himself from accidentally telling him that he looks beautiful and that he shouldn't be embarrassed about his freckles because damn if it's on you then it's beautiful Tadashi. 

 

There was a moment of silence and Tsukishima is very afraid that he would be turned down by Yamaguchi and that their friendship, that they honed for more than half of their lives would just be taken away because he admits that he likes his bestfriend, but he has more to say.

 

"Actually screw that. I love you."

 

He gains every strength he still has and turns to look at Yamaguchi.

 

Yamaguchi is smiling so hard there's actual tears falling from his eyes. 

 

"Tsukki..." 

 

Tsukishima was so relieve, he sighs and realize that he's been holding his breath unconsciously. "Yamaguchi it's bad to not reciprocate when someone tells you that they love you. No wait, it's bad not to tell me that you love me back."

 

Yamaguchi looks like he was taken out from his daze and then he chuckles and wipes his tears by the back of his hands. "I love you too of course!"

 

For the first time ever Tsukishima Kei was glad that he went to this training camp.

 

"Can I hug you Tsukki?" 

 

"Uh.." he glances left and right meeting Kuroo's and Bokuto's eyes and their shit eating grin, even Akaashi has a smirk on his face, damn. "I'm not sure..many people are looking."

 

"Wow, Tsukki. Really? After you confessed your undying love for me, really?" Yamaguchi deadpans.

 

"What, Yamagu--"

 

"Who cares."

 

And the Yamaguchi hugs him, he's so warm the feeling might just shot right through Tsukishima's heart. He reluctantly hugs him back, and then realizes that Kuroo and Bokuto should fuck off and hugs Yamaguchi wholeheartedly.

 

"So does this means I get to call you Kei?"

 

He gasps. "That was rude Yamaguchi, you do not just say my first name while your lips was near my ear and I can feel your breath."

 

"You can say my first name in exchange."

 

"I like the way Tsukki sounds." He remembers Bokuto calling him Tsukki so he adds, "from you."

 

"I knew it."

 

"Yeah..so..uhmm," He stills not knowing what to do "what do we do now?"

 

"I kiss you?" Tsukishima can actually feel Yamaguchi smirking on his neck.

 

"No shit Yamaguchi, is this your true colors?"

 

Yamaguchi finally removes his hug and smiles at Tsukishima, "I'm just happy. Very happy, Tsukki."

 

Not so far away they hear Bokuto demanding Akaashi to hug him too.

 

**

 

"Iwa-chan!"

 

"I said no, Oikawa."

 

"But Iwa-chan! I just want to tell you that Iwa-chan is the best and that I love Iwa-chan!"

 

Iwaizumi stops trying to understand all the mathematical problems in front of him and decides to turn his head to his annoying bestfriend by the name of Oikawa Tooru the devil's incarnate and glare at him.

 

"Yeah. I know, so can you please refrain from talking? I'm trying to study Oikawa."

 

"But..."

 

He turns his back from Oikawa ready to go back from ignoring him again.

 

"Hajime.."

 

It was said in a very soft loving tone that Iwaizumi's toes actually curls. He sighs, dropping his pen and deciding that he would do all those mathematics later and maybe just try to give Oikawa what he wants because he's that kind. Not because Oikawa called his name, nope not.

 

"What, Oikawa."

 

"Yay~ Iwa-chan has his full attention on me now!" He yanks Iwaizumi to sit beside him on the couch.

 

"Why are you even here?"

 

"It's spending time with my boyfriend Saturday! It's Saturday Hajime and you're doing homework instead of spending time with me? How rude!"

 

"Do my homework then maybe I'll think about it."

 

"Iwa-chan so irresponsible~"

 

"What do you actually want?"

 

"You know what I want." Now he doesn't like how Oikawa looks at him right now. His mind is alerting him with blaring danger signs.

 

"Hajime..I want you to sleep....." Oikawa halts, Iwaizumi gulps.

 

"I want you to sleep-over at my house, Iwa-chan!" The mischief in Oikawa's eyes while looking at Iwaizumi is so annoying he contemplates to gauge it out. And then there comes his stupid laughter that says that everything he's doing is just a prank. Damn him.

 

"Fuck off, Trashykawa." Iwaizumi leaves him there, still laughing his ass out and then Iwaizumi sighs. "Guess that's what I get for having a relationship with my best friend."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing here in AO3, and it's been a long time since i've written anything be it in english or my mother language. sorry for any grammatical errors haha, i take any constructive criticisms tho :) and for the record , the iwaizumi and oikawa are just really unnecessary but i need to include them or i'll just flip. so yeah...sorry for this disturbingly fluffy fic. 
> 
> oh and i'd like to mention this matsuhana fic that inspired me to do the 'hypothetical' scene here, i don't remember the title anymore bc its been so long but, well that fic was really awesome!


End file.
